youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire of my Passion
Ooooooh helllllllo everypony! Another chapter in the fire chronicles! So this occurs right after the 2nd one. I guess. So ah, enjoy! (These intros are always so awkward) The saga began with The Fire in My Soul: A Brony Story, and continued with The Fire in My Heart: A Sequel. We now rejoin the lovely Crystal and so-so Aqua in the third story. Chapter UNO! Aqua's POV (Time to be awesome!) Me and Crystal stare in amazement at the small basket at our hooves. "A colt!" Crystal says excitedly, stating the obvious. "Our colt. It's ours!" I say, wrapping my hooves around her. She gratefully returns the hug. "Guess we owe Mr. stork a thank you note." "I'll send him a fruit basket." I say, levitating the basket a bit and carrying it inside. We sit the basket on the ground and Crystal carefully picks the baby up. His silver coat gleams brightly. His mane is bright red. Crystal expertly holds him close and he goes to sleep almost instantly. "How do you know how to do that?" I ask incredulously. She shrugs and smiles at me. "Mother's intuition I guess." Mother's. That means I'm a father. Gosh, I'm only 27. But I've never felt happier. I scoot closer and examine my child closely. He's amazingly small, and his mane falls in his face. I kiss Crystal tenderly and she smiles. "So, Dad, what should we name him?" Dad. A surge of happiness flows through me. I take in his brilliantly silver coat. I remember a class I took back in college. An ancient word of an ancient language that meant "silver". "How about Argentum?" I say. "Argentum Fire." Chapter 2: Crystal! I tickle the sweet little colt tenderly, and I am rewarded with a cute little giggle. It's been a while since I've been around a baby pony, and I can't believe all I was missing. "Hi Argentum!" I pet his little tuft of red mane, and he squealed, rolling over. His coat glittered much like mine did, when I was his age. Well, at least that's what the pictures look like. But it was shiner, and positively emitted light. I can't lie, I was a bit disappointed when he didn't have a horn. I knew some Earth ponies could do a tiny bit of magic, but I was doubtful. But when I held the little colt in my hooves, I couldn't be disappointed anymore. He was too sweet, too innocent, and too perfect not to adore. "Gaaaah!" Argentum yelled, throwing his hooves around playfully. Only when I turned around did I realize I hadn't stopped smiling for about an hour. I relaxed my face, and massaged it with my hooves. "How are you?" Aqua walks in the door, carrying his work saddlebag, one bag full of work supplies, and the other full of baby food. "Good, you got the stuff?" I ask, hoisting Argentum onto my back, to his delight. He yanked at my indigo mane, which I had skillfully pulled into a mane-up (that'd be a pony tail for you humans). "Yup. And how is little Argentum?" Aqua rushed at his son. Those two words jarred me. I was a mother. It was weird, taking it all in. But in a good way. Aqua threw Argentum up into the air, and made silly faces. The three of us talked about our day. Aqua had a boring day at work, until the pegasi accidentally unleashed a tornado which Aqua narrowly captured. I cooked, cleaned, and read that a new location was open to the public in the train station. "The Crystal Empire, I believe." I add, and try to spoon some foal mush into Argentum's mouth. And Argentum? He simply made colt noises, and spit his food across the table. "We should schedule a family visit to the Crystal Empire! It's supposed to be beautiful, and I hear the ponies glitter like diamonds. Of course, none are as radiant as you, Crystal." Aqua kisses me softly on the nose, and I blush. "Oh Aqua" was all I could say. He is just the sweetest pony in the world! He held my hoof in his, and I stared into his sweet eyes. "I even heard they're short on help. You know, we could live there for a while, while they're starting up. Ever since they returned, they've needed help in several departments." I suggested. "That sounds great! I just hope they can fill in my position." Yes, Aqua was the supervisor of Ponyville weather, head of the department. "Don't worry! It doesn't have to be permanent. Just for a little while, to see how we like it." I assured him. Aqua scratched his chin thoughtfully, then turned to a pony-food covered Argentum. "What do you think, Argie?" "Cwubba Eeemper!" Argentum squealed. Crystal Empire. "Well I guess that makes it official!" Announced Aqua, giving Argentum a soft noogie. "We're going to the Crystal Empire! Chapter 3: (I told you the Crystal Empire Idea would work.) Aqua's POV It takes a while to get the paperwork sorted out. Then comes finding a family apartment. The ponies overlooking the Empire were all for Ponyville's supervisor and his family to help out. Princess Cadence was working as temporary ruler until a true Crystal queen could be elected. Then there was packing. I used to go on business trips a lot, yeah, but now I have a wife and child to pack for too. The whole preparations take about a week. Crystal and I study up on the area we'd be staying in during our trip. The entire city was absolutely beautiful, and our district was pristine. One of the few areas not affecting by the recent attacks by King Sombra, the place was lush and sparkling. I wonder to myself, is this going to be permanent? Crystal and Argentum seem especially excited, but all of my work and life was here in Ponyville. Adjusting would be hard. Fast forward one week and we're ready to leave. Crystal and I somehow manage to load our luggage onto the train. Argentum barely contains his excitement as we step onto the train. Crystal and I hold hands on the train ride and Argie absently takes turns looking out the window and kicking his hooves quietly. Other families young ponies...not so much. I drift off to sleep, only to be awoken immediately by a screaming foal. The family just lets the child cry. I look at Crystal and roll my eyes. She laughs and lays her head on my shoulder. Eventually, the foals stop crying and the rhythmic engine of the train puts Crystal to sleep. I wrap my hoof around her shoulders and hold her close. Argie climbs onto my lap and falls asleep in a few minutes too. Something about having my entire family close and relaxed puts me in a trance. I lay my head on Crystal's and allow myself to sleep. *** "Sir?" A kindly voice says to me. I stir, making sure not to wake Crystal or Argie, but find Crystal gone. Argie is curled on my lap still. "We've arrived in the Crystal Empire, would you like some help with your luggage?" the worker says to me. "Oh no thank you, we can take care of it." I say. She smiles and trots off. I hold Argie up and we exit the train. Crystal runs up to us from the terminal. "There you two are! C'mon, lets go see this place, you're gonna love it!" Chapter 4: Crystal's POV Wow. My first (and most original) thought. A walk of shining pearls guides us out of the train. Lush grass softly waves, and I see rose buds poking out of the ground. But the real beauty is the city itself. "Wawa..." Even Argentum is at loss for words. A crystalline gate opens into a city of magic. The buildings, glittering and gleaming in the reflective sun, stand tall and sharp. Ponies gleam, even more brilliantly, and prance around in fancy mane dos. All around us, sparkling wares are sold, and the peals of laughter echo off the glassy structures. Tentatively, I step into the city. Aqua holds my hoof tight, and he smiles broadly. Argie starts tumbling over himself, getting in. We walk around the magnificent city, oohing and ahhhing at the beauty. "This..." I couldn't begin to put into words what I saw. Twinkling berries line the shelves of blue and purple marketplaces, along with ably woven items. A sequined dress shop sticks out, and it is apparent it is the height of fashion. A jewelry store- one of scores- is open to the public. The gems are so common, a simple diamond tennis bracelet is only one hundred bits, a cheap price for such an expensive ware. A group of fillies play hop scotch with gold dust- something cheaper than dirt in Ponyville. Argentum gaggles at a small fortune of jewels at a vendor's stand. Aqua grins at me, and walks up to him. "Hello sir, how much for this hairpiece?" Aqua says in a business-like manner. The vendor pony, a crystal pony but grimy, scrutinizes him. A golden maneclip lays on a velvet pillow, studded with precious stones. "You a tourist?" He neighs gruffly. Aqua nods. "Fifty bits." "That's outrageous! I've seen others for half that." Aqua snorts indignantly. In Ponyville, that would be a reasonable price for such a beautiful piece. But this wasn't Ponyville. The vendor shrugged, and shooed Aqua away. "It's okay, I have enough mane pieces as it is." I assure Aqua, as he storms back. "Still, that other cart advertises a hoof bracelet for only twenty bits. It's injustice." Aqua shakes his head, but we continue walking. I purchase a sticky bun, and share the gooey treat with Aqua. It improves his mood, walking with his family and eating a delectable food. The avenue our hotel is on is large and grand. Several dignified ponies walk by, their hooves lightly hitting the ground. Argentum seems to fit right in- his silver coat gleaming in the afternoon sun. A small bug sparks the colts interest, and he chases after it. Aqua gives me an apologetic glance, and chases after him. I simply watch them run around, and stroll down the other sidewalk. A street vendor with a roving cart stops me. I immediately recognize him as the one who tried to rip Aqua off. Aqua is off with Argentum, and the vendor smiles, showing crooked teeth. He looks at my horn, and has a moment of surprise. But he recovers quickly, and beckons with his hoof at his wares. "Would a lovely unicorn like a gold mane clip? Only ten bits." He says, and holds out the accessory for examination. I stop a gasp. Ten bits for this lovely piece? When Aqua was told fifty? It must be some scam. "That's a good price. Would, say, tourists pay the same?" I inquire, trying not to make a big deal out of it. The vendor laughs heartily, and faces me. "Those ponies are a bunch of greedy leeches. They come here just to our jewels, then leave and sell them. They get them full price!" He says, a flicker of venom in his eyes and voice. I warily purchase the item. But why didn't he realize who I was? Chapter 5! Aqua's POV! Man it's been forever since I updated! "Argie?" I call, chasing playfully after the colt. Argie jumps up and tries to capture the bug he's chasing, to no avail. I grab him and place his on my back. "Don't run off like that Argie," I say, "You could get lost!" I look around for Crystal. But I don't see her. How long had I been running? Oh no, I'm lost, I think. But just then, Crystal runs up to me. "Just what are you two doing?" she says playfully. I smile at her. "Just, going for a little walk, what about you?" I say, then notice the golden hair clip in her mane. "Wait, did you buy that from that vendor?" "Erm, yeah, it's kinda weird actually." she says, "He only charged me ten bits, he for some reason didn't recognize me as a tourist." I'm troubled by that. But then a reasonable explanation pops into my head. "I know, he probably just thought you were a crystal pony. I mean, your coat has always been sparkly." I say with a smile. She rolls her eyes and kisses me on the cheek. "Well I'm flattered, but it was still rather odd." "I wouldn't worry about it," I say, "Cmon, lets get to the hotel." So, getting to the hotel wasn't as easy as it should've been. The city is amazing, but it's a maze. Crystal and Argentum stop to look at pretty much every building they see, not helping the fact that we can't find the hotel itself. When we finally find the place, it takes us about half an hour to get checked in, and by then, It's already 10 o'clock. My hooves ache from the endless walking, and as soon as I enter the room, I fall down on the bed and pass out. Chapter 6: Crystal's POV The room overlooks the empire in all it's glory. I stand on the balcony of the majestic hotel, gazing at the skyline. The sun peaks over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the crystalline structures. "Baaaahhhh." Yawns Argentum, in either awe or tiredness. Probably the latter. "Isn't it beautiful, sweetie?" I tickle the colt's stomach. "Not as beautiful as you." Aqua wraps his forelegs around us, and the three of us stare off into the empire. "So what's the schedule?" I ask, breaking apart. We hadn't bought anything yet, so we would be going out for breakfast. "I have a meeting with Princess Cadence, for my new temporary job, at 3. Its a tester, just to see how it works out." Aqua starts brushing Argie's mane, who kept rolling around. "Okay, want to go for some breakfast first?" I suggest, and I start to get ready. After changing Argentum's diaper, and cleaning the dribble off around his mouth, we set out. The day was still early, but the streets bustled with ponies. Aqua bought Argie a small carton of crystal berries that glowed luminously. Using magic, I brought one to my lips. It smelled sweet and emanated cold. I cautiously nibbled at it, and a sweet fresh taste entered my mouth. "Yum!" I exclaimed. We walked until we found a good breakfast place, The Crystal Platter, and we entered the tall, regal building. (Sorry,I had such little time) Category:Fantasy Category:Fan fiction